Por esas manos
by Jackiesaku
Summary: Fic escrito por el día 3 de MakoHaru week "toma mi mano por siempre" Nunca se había percatados que esas manos hacían tanto efecto en su vida


Se acercaba el festival escolar. En el salón de Makoto y Haruka se encontraban en plena discusión de qué temática deberían hacer para tal festividad.

Yo digo que hagamos un café maid- decía el vicepresidente

Que no, ya lo hicimos el año pasado, ahora toca hacer un café tenebroso- dice la presidenta

¿Pero cómo es un café tenebroso?

Muy simple, telas oscuras, mesas con manteles rojos como la sangre y decoraciones lúgubres, kyaaa ¡vamos chicos apoyen esta idea!

Y así estaban, por un lado Makoto se encontraba algo nervioso, la idea de un café tenebroso o una casa embrujada no le agradaba en absoluto (era un miedoso de primera) así que imploraba que elijan un café maid o cualquier otra cosa no importa si tenía que actuar o lo que sea.

¡Bien ya está decidido! Queda el café tenebroso- Dice la presidenta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- ahora necesito voluntarios para la decoración, los ingredientes para los dulces que prepararemos y no puede faltar nuestro anfitrión que será el que salude a todos los clientes que van a venir.

Se ve algo vergonzoso el ser anfitrión, ¿Cómo lo elegirán?- dice el vicepresidente- ¡yo me niego a serlo rotundamente!

Obvio que no vas a ser tú, tiene que ser alguien con una buena talla y muy guapo, también tiene que quedarle el traje que será estilo vampiro…- Se pone a ver a todos y al instante se percata de…- ¡Tachibana-kun tú eres el vampiro anfitrión perfecto!- dice apuntando hacia Makoto quien se sonroja y se pone nervioso

¿¡Ehhh!? Pero yo no sé ser anfitrión, ni siquiera he actuado alguna vez- dice algo preocupado pero por las miradas de las chicas parece que eso no importaría

Nada nada, queda cerrado, tú serás nuestro vampiro

….- Makoto se queda petrificado, pero es sacado del trance por un roce de parte de la mano de Haruka, como diciéndole ¡ánimo! Lo que lo tranquiliza y decide hacer lo mejor que puede

Al final de clase las chicas se llevan a Makoto para que puedan tomarle las medidas para su traje e ir haciendo un pequeño guión de saludo, dejando a Haruka solo aunque éste no le tomó importancia y se fue a su casa.

Sin embargo, por alguna razón inesperada, el secuestro de Makoto se hacía casi todos los días y Haruka empezó a notar que algo faltaba, que ya no se sentía a gusto estando tan solo…

Ese día Makoto tuvo que ausentarse a la práctica lo cual incomodó a Haruka – _¿Pero por qué me siento irritado?_ – pensaba mientras nadaba. Al terminar alzó la mano como siempre y esperó…y no pasó nada. Es ahí donde reaccionó… no estaba la mano de Makoto como siempre para sacarlo del agua, era algo tan usual, tan rutinario y propio de ellos que aún sabiendo que Makoto no estaba aún así anhelaba estrechar su mano y sentirse cerca de él. Makoto se había vuelto una constante en su vida, tan necesario como el aire que respiraba y como el agua que tanto añoraba.

Se cambió y esperó a Makoto a que termine su ensayo (Makoto le había dicho que se fuera antes pues iba a demorar pero hoy no lo haría). Cuando terminó el ensayo Haruka se acercó a Makoto

Makoto

¡Haru! Te dije que te vayas sin mí, ya es tarde- decía algo sorprendido

Yo…simplemente quería estar así contigo- dijo apretando fuertemente su mano contra la de Makoto- no podría imaginar estar lejos de ti más tiempo Makoto

Haru…- lo abraza- yo tampoco quería estar lejos de ti, lo he soportado porque era por el bien de todos pero no quería que te sientas solo, vamos a casa

Van caminando sin decir una palabra, sus manos entrelazadas sin importarles que alguien les vea raro, llegan a casa de Haruka y nada más entrar se dan un beso desesperado, cargado de emociones que no son necesario decir con palabras sino con hechos. Llegan al cuarto de Haruka y ya se encuentran desnudos sólo con sus bóxers encima. Makoto apresura y se los quita así como a Haruka

Haru chan- dice mientras besa su cuello

Que dejes el chan….nhg- se ecneuntra acariciando la espalda del más alto

Los besos van bajando hacia la parte más intima del más bajo quién sólo se limita a gemir, pasa su lengua por todo el miembro erecto haciéndolo estremecer y se lo mete a la boca y empieza un vaivén algo rápido sabiendo que eso es lo que le gustaba al mayor. Cuando Haruka se corre en su boca, usa sus dedos con saliva y semen para preparar a Haruka, entra y empieza a embestirlo de manera rápida pero rítmica hasta que se viene dentro del más bajo y éste entre ambos, se dejan caer y se quedan dormidos.

Era el día del festival, todo estaba listo y Makoto se encontraba nervioso pensando si sería el anfitrión perfecto, en eso siente que una mano se entrelaza con la suya y ve a Haruka que le da una pequeña sonrisa y lo mira con esos ojos que le transmiten todo el amor y confianza que necesita en ese momento. Le sonríe y sale a atender a los clientes, y Haruka sólo puede pensar que esas manos son un recordatorio de que no está solo, que esas manos siempre estarán con él y que de esas manos nunca se va a separar.


End file.
